


A Day in Disneyland

by saraisageek



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Missy (partially) hates it, They go to Disneyland for a vacation, They have fun though, Twelve loves it, mentions of romance, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraisageek/pseuds/saraisageek
Summary: The Doctor and Missy decide to go on vacation. To Disneyland.





	A Day in Disneyland

Missy wasn’t happy about the decision of going to Disneyland on their holiday. She wasn’t a big fan of crowds and generally happy humans. Not to even mention the stench, the children screaming and running around. Ew.   
The Doctor on the other hand, seemed quite happy with his choice of location, but Missy knew that it was because he was still a kid deep down, and seeing him happy made her hearts flutter.   
They were in front of the Castle, they were both looking around, thinking about what they could do, what their first ride could be, and that was an argument in itself already. 

“I wanna go on a rollercoaster.” Missy stated as they walked into the main street of the park as The Doctor shook his head, he didn’t want to ruin his appetite by going on a stomach twisting ride. The Time Lady had pouted all the way through breakfast and on their way to the park. 

“We can go on a rollercoaster later.” He reassured her once they were in and Missy was rolling her eyes. Some kids had stopped them thinking she was Mary Poppins and were now demanding an autograph and a picture with her. “You know I can’t stand children, Theta.” She whispered when they were close, causing him to chuckle. “Then next time don’t dress up as Mary Poppins.” He replied, holding her hand as they walked. She muttered something about how her outfit was different from the one from the movie, but he ignored her. 

Their first ride was It’s A Small World. Missy wasn’t a fan, when they got out she looked like she’d seen a ghost, or worse. He could not stop laughing at her face, who would have thought that The Mistress, the woman that had conquered many planets could be scared of a little kids ride? To him, it was hilarious. 

Next up was The Mad Hatter’s Tea Cup Party. Missy was the happiest woman in the whole world on that ride, making the tea cup they were sitting in spin as fast as she could, making him sick while she was laughing. Next time, he would spin the wheel and hopefully no one would be queasy after the ride. 

They walked around, did a few more rides, met some characters, Missy was not a big fan of that either, but she still took some photos with them, she wasn’t particularly fond of the princesses, she thought they looked stupid, and that some of their clothes were historically inaccurate. The Doctor had to hold her back from also expressing her opinion about the movies, of which she hated most of them anyway. 

No one got hurt. That was good enough for him. 

They had lunch in a restaurant in Frontierland, and then he promised they would go over to the Disney Studios Park, so they could go on the rollercoaster there, because of course Missy found the nearest one boring and too slow for her taste. 

She wanted to go on the Aerosmith’s one, and Theta had to admit that she had good taste in music, and it wasn’t going to be that bad after all. 

“I want the front seat.” Missy announced as they stood in line, The Doctor raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. “No way, I want the front seat.” And so on they argued until they got on the ride, and Missy got the front spot, threatening to make him sleep on the couch for the night. She always knew how to win the arguments they had.   
They both had a blast on the ride, Missy was laughing, and her hair was a mess, but she didn’t care, and he still thought she was beautiful. 

“Maybe this place isn’t that bad after all.” The Time Lady chuckled, trying to restrain all the strands of hair that were now all over her face. 

They then walked to the last attraction for the day, Missy was getting cranky and tired, and he was getting a little tired too, they had done a lot that day, between walking and rides.   
The Doctor chose the Buzz Lightyear attraction, since it was his turn to choose.   
He realised what kind of mistake he made when he saw the toy guns and score indicators on the buggies that they were sitting on. 

“Koschei.” He called her by her Gallifreyan name, staring at her dead serious. He knew how competitive she could get, and it probably would have ended with them fighting. She just smirked, taking her toy laser gun and widening her smirk. “This is going to be so much fun.” She purred. 

It was over soon, and she smashed it.   
The Doctor was mad, not for real, he just pretended to be so, so she would feel a little guilty. Which she didn’t. Of course she fucking didn’t, she was Missy, she didn’t know what feeling guilty meant.   
They locked arms together as they walked out, stopping only to buy a caramelised apple for Missy, that was complaining about being hungry and in need of sugar, which The Doctor thought was a bad idea, but it would keep her quiet. 

They both passed out as soon as they arrived in their room, Missy clinging to him as she slept and him holding her close as they both slept peacefully and happily.


End file.
